The present invention relates to threadless floor electric wire junction box with water-proof protection and, more particularly, to threadless floor electric wire junction box with water-proof protection in the concrete floor of a building for distribution of electric wire through a wiring conduit, in which the position of wiring outlet can be adjusted to a desired height.
In building construction, a threadless floor electric wire junction box is generally embedded in the concrete floor for distribution of electric wire through wiring conduits of which each has a hole blocked with a plug which can be opened for passing therethrough of electric wire from a floor wiring box for socket power installation.
FIG. 1 illustrates a wiring conduit according to the prior art, which has a stub tube for mounting a plug through a screw joint. Because the stub tube projects from the top edge of the wiring conduit, it may be damaged or deformed easily during transportation. Further, after a plug is fastened in the stub tube through screw joint, water or moisture may permeate through the gap therebetween, causing an electrical leakage problem.
FIG. 2 illustrates another type of wiring conduit according to the prior art, which has a round hole with two opposite notches made thereon at the top for mounting a plug. Because the round hole is formed through a punching process, high precision is difficult to achieve. Therefore, a gap can not be completely eliminated after a plug is fastened in the round hole, i.e. water or moisture may permeate into the wiring conduit to cause an electrical leakage problem.